Sky High: A New Frosty Chapter
by DisneyBrony96
Summary: All of the Sky High students are grown and have kids that go to Sky High. Killer Frost is in need of her cousin Layla because her city is under attack by the dead.


Years after graduating Sky High Layla Williams and married Will Stronghold making her Layla Stronghold and they became the new Stronghold family they had twin girls Faith and Fawn and twin boys Cruze and Kruze. Faith could sing people asleep, fawn could turn into a deer with cosmic powers,Cruze could blend in with his surroundings and Kruze had X-ray vision. The girls were thirteen and the boys were forteen and they were ready for their first day of Sky High school even though their parents were two of the teachers so instead of the bus taking them up there their parents took them in their convertable that could fly. Ethan dated and married Magenta they adopted two girls Charm and Love thinking that they were normal but it turned out that they had powers they could join together and make any giant monsters. Warren Peace and Zach were single men living in an a apartment together..

On the first day of Sky High when they were being assigned unlike thir parents they were assigned as heroes. their parents were't that surprised. Will was the new gym coach, Layla was the new science teacher, Ethan and Magenta were the new cafiteria workers and warren Pece was the new bus driver. Warren peace was also a sidekick teacher,he taught that don't be intimidated by your "hero" cause they're just as strong as them. Ethan, Magenta, Willstronghold and Layla Stronghold's children sat together just like they did when they were students there in the cafeteria.

When they got home Warren Peace decided to adopt two teen boys from the power school where super powered kids and teens stayed, their names were Blaze and Aqua they were complete oposites and they were brothers but both told Blaze that they weren't going unless they adopted their other two brothers Quake and Breeze. Blaze then realized these for four had the power of the four elements. So Warren knew he had to adopt ALL four and so he did.

Even though Will had already tested the super kids, Warren insistead he test them so Will tested the four and just like Warreen thought...they were ALL four heroes. One day during Layla's class all of a sudden a bunch of ice covered the door making it burst it was Killer Frost and Layla was scared she made a vine barrier "Oh C'mon cuz is that the right way to introduce me to your class" said Killer Frost mischievously From behind the barrier Layla said "What do you want Caitlyn or Killer Frost...whatever you go by now and days I'm teaching?"

Killer Frost told why she was actually there and that most of the dead heroes and villians have come back to life and there were heroes alive and with powerful rings and powers but that still didn't stop them and that's why they needed her and her powers. Layla was confused, why her Will was the strongest of them all and the students were just that students and Layla seemed to recall a villian like her called Poison Ivy, Killer Frost told her that Poison Ivy and Harley Quinn were two of the ones dead and after them. Layla agreed to go.

Layla finished her lesson and told the class that she'll be gone for awhile so Ethan and Magenta will be teaching them in her place. The students were confused cause they were the cafeteria people but they didn't mind them cause to most of them they were cool cause Ethan could melt and Magenta could turn into a purple guinea pig which was cute to the girls.

Once they got there the battle was intense, Layla thought it was too late for her to do anything and if Poison Ivy was one of the dead ones after them she could just counteract against Layla's powers. Well Layla was able to fight off Poison ivy and put her back where she belongs, once most of the problem was kinda minor Killer Frost let Layla go back to teaching cause Killer Frost seemed to have it settled now.

Several months had passed and while at home she got a call from her cousin Killer Frost telling her it was a success and that everything was back to normal, Layla was happy for her and congradulateling her. After everything that had happened everything went back to normal and Layla allowed her to see her kids and Faith and Fawn loved her coming over. School was back to normal and Ethan and Magenta went back to working in the cafeteria and Layla got her class back as the science teacher. There was always trouble but everything was awesome.


End file.
